1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation method for fish detection and capture process, a fishing simulation execution method, and a fishing simulator, and more specifically, to a fishing simulation method, a fishing simulation execution method, and a fishing simulator, in which a fishing activity procedure of detecting a fish school, gathering fish, and catching the fish can be realized in a three-dimensional virtual space of a computer, and a fishery environment and fishing activity simulated in the computer virtual space comes to be similar to a real fishery environment and fishing activity by simulating the behavior of the fish school, including an avoidance behavior of fish entities forming the fish school, responding to the movement of a fishing boat and a fishing gear, thereby enhancing learning effects on the fishery environment and the fishing activity.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, simulators that implement a simulation target in a computer virtual space are developed and used in a variety of fields such as vehicles, airplanes, vessels, and the like in order to determine design conditions or improve operating capability thereof.
Since such a simulator has the characteristics of changing various conditions, as well as reducing time and costs, in designing, experimenting, and operating a simulation target, there occurs frequently the case where the simulator is particularly applied to a large-scaled target or a system more than a certain scale.
Particularly, trawl fisheries, seine fisheries, long line fisheries, and the like performed at costal and adjacent sea fisheries, deep sea fisheries, and the like are large-scale fisheries targeting a fish school larger than a certain scale, in which a fishing activity is performed by complexly associating fishery environment, fishing boat movement, fishing gear movement, fish school behavior, and the like with each other. In addition, fish should be caught by accurately controlling fishing gears in accordance to the behavior of the fish school. Therefore, acquisition of expertise on fishing boats and fishing gears and capability of operating those are important for effective fishing activities.
It is general that the ability of controlling a fishing boat and fishing gears is directly learned and acquired through actual experiences of fishing activities in the sea. However, since this needs to practice towing a fishing gear using a fishing boat, a large amount of time and cost is required, and although it is skilled to handle the fishing gears, the scale of a fishing gear varies depending on the volume of a fishing boat (net towing horse power), and each fishing gear has different features depending on the type of the fishing gear. Therefore, it is difficult to learn all of the fishing gears and acquire the ability of operating them.
Since it requires a long time period and expenditure of costs to learn and to be skilled in fishing activities as described above, development of simulators for fishing activities is in progress in a variety of forms. However, most of fishing activity simulators in the prior art are analog-based techniques using mechanical equipment and simply simulate fishing boat movement. Furthermore, fishing gear movement for catching fish is at a level of simply implementing the movement in a two-dimensional space, and fish school behavior responding to the fishing gears, which configures a fishery environment, is not simulated, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to simulate a fishing activity similar to a real situation.